Masshu Masshu no Mi
Goop Goop Fruit: Is a speical type that allows the user to create, control, and transform into a pink goop substance at will, turning the user into a Goop Human. It was eaten by Killer Jones of the Fire Rocker Pirates. Strengths and Weaknesses With the Masshu Masshu no Mi the users body is made of a goop like substance allowing them to generate, manipulate, and become goop at will much like other type fruits, when Jones is hit, he can simply use the fruit's power to become goop, thus absorbing the attack and remaining unharmed. The user is also able to control their body with ease allowing the user to turn into goop and control ever part of it with no trouble. Jones is even able to yank his body parts apart and regrow them and is able to control those torn body parts however he wishes. It's also apparent that the user can control the slime in his body to mold it and change it's shape, such as forming gaps in their body to avoid getting hit direct attacks by either a weapon or physical attack and closing the gap before the attack could get clear out thus ensnaring the weapon or limb in their body. They are also able to harden the slime to become as strong as steel. One of the most effective abilities is that the users body can stretch to great distance very much like the although their bodies are made of different properties, the general abilities remain the same allowing the user to completely mimic the Gomu Gomu no Mi users attacks but can make it better when changing the users body to make it more effective. Much like the , the user of this Devil Fruit the user is able to store an infinite amount of whatever he has captured inside his body, however unlike the Numa Numa no Mi the users body is unable to contain all of it at once forcing the user to release one item to store another. Killer Jones by passes this by building pressure in his body and crush the items into pieces. This tactic works effectively with his killing instincts. One weakness to this type of fruit would be experiencing a type of power that would harden the users body such as freezing it with ice or other properties, doing so would prevent the user from turning their body into goop, however once the harden property is shattered or if there is a hole pierced into the hardened body the user is able to leak their entire body out of that one, small hole and continue using its Devil Fruit powers. Other than that, the Masshu Masshu no Mi has no other revealed weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Techniques Trivia *Although the Devil Fruit may be about goop the general idea of it is similar to bubble gum. *The entire idea of this Devil Fruit is based on the physical aspects of Majin Buu's body from Dragon Ball Z Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia Devil Fruits Category:Logia Devil Fruits